Beretta 92FS
The Beretta 92FS is a handgun that is also the issued sidearm of various military personnel. JAG It was seen in the JAG Season 1 episode, "Desert Son" where First Lieutenant Jay Williams was seen wielding it. The gun itself was also seen being used by Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. and his JAG colleagues, Lieutenant Meg Austin and Commander Alison Krennick. In the Season 2 episode, "The Game of Go", Marine Major Sarah MacKenzie was seen wielding a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 2 episode, "Ghosts", Gayle Osbourne was seen holding a Beretta 92FS before Admiral Chegwidden forced Osbourne to surrender. In "Trinity", a Marine Guard was seen aiming a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 3 episode, "Death Watch", Harm was seen carrying the Beretta 92FS. In the Season 4 episode, "Going After Francesca", Harm wielded the Beretta 92FS. In the Season 5 episode, "Rogue", a United States Navy Master-at-Arms was seen aiming a Beretta P2FS. In the Season 5 episode, "The Colonel's Wife", a DEA agent was seen carrying a Beretta 92FS. Later, both Harm and Mac were seen wielding Beratta P2Fs. The gun appeared in the JAG Season 6 episodes, "Retreat, Hell", "JAG TV" and "Salvation". In the Season 7 episode, "Guilt", during the embassy siege, Mac was seen wielding the Beretta 92FS. When they came under attack, Gunny was seen wielding his Beretta 92FS to provide as Mac helped get the injured Marines back inside the embassy. In the Season 8 episode, "Fortunate Son", Geoffrey Roizman, an agent with the INS along with his fellow INS colleagues also carried Beretta 92FS as their weapons. It also appeared in the Season 9 episodes, "Posse Comitatus and "Coming Home". It appeared in the Season 10 episode, "Death at the Mosque". NCIS It first appeared in the Season 1 episode, "Enigma". It appeared again in the Season 1 episode, "Missing". It appeared in the Season 2 premiere episode, "See No Evil". In the Season 3 premiere episode, Kill Ari Part 1 (episode), terrorist Ari Haswari was seen using a Beretta 92FS when he took Gerald Jackson hostage. The gun appeared again in Kill Ari Part 2 (episode), Boxed In (episode) and was even seen in a flashback during the Season 3 finale episode, Hiatus Part 1 (episode). In the Season 4 premiere episode, Shalom (episode), Gibbs was seen holding a Beretta 92FS. Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann was seen holding a Beretta 92FS during her various appearances in NCIS Season 4. It appeared in the Season 4 episode, "Trojan Horse". In the Season 5 premiere episode, Bury Your Dead (episode), in a dream Director Jennifer Shepard had, her father, Colonel Jasper Shepard was seen holding a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 5 episode, Tribes (episode), Corporal Abdul Bakr was seen holding a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 6 episode, Agent Afloat (episode), Corpsman Tyler Henley was seen aiming the Beretta at a Navy pilot while on board a plane. In the Season 6 episode, Deliverance (episode), Ziva was seen firing off a single shot from a Beretta at a shooting range. In the Season 7 premiere episode, Truth or Consequences (episode), NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was seen holding a Beretta 92FS in a possible continuity error. In the Season 7 episode, Good Cop, Bad Cop (episode), in a flashback, a dock guard was seen holding a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 8 episode, Enemies Domestic (episode), a flashback in the episode shows Vance holding a Beretta 92FS. In the Season 8 episode, Defiance (episode), a Marine used it while confronting a suicide bomber. It appeared in the Season 10 episodes, Phoenix (episode) and Detour (episode). It appeared in the Season 12 episode, The San Dominick (episode). It appeared in the Season 13 episodes, Personal Day (episode) and Saviors (episode). Category:Weapons in JAG Category:Weapons